


In The Hogwarts Library

by amuhseen



Series: Assassination Classroom Fics [5]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuhseen/pseuds/amuhseen
Summary: Just a Hogwarts AU drabble that no one asked for
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Asano Gakushuu & Shiota Nagisa, Shiota Nagisa & Sugino Tomohito
Series: Assassination Classroom Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797424
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	In The Hogwarts Library

**Author's Note:**

> Slight Karmagisa if you squint - kinda.

“Uggghhhh,” Tomohito groaned as he dropped his head down onto his nearly blank piece of parchment paper, “have I mentioned that I hate potions? Because I really really hate potions.”

“Only about a million times,” Nagisa replied with amusement as he continued writing his Defence Against the Dark Arts essay.

The brunette Hufflepuff lifted his head to give the blue-haired Slytherin a dry look before slamming it down again. Nagisa just giggled and nudged him with his quill, causing him to despair, “man, I hate essays so much. I could be out there, practicing for the next Quidditch match instead of being stuck in the library, writing about Veritaserum.”

“Well, technically, you can’t,” Nagisa argued, “seeing as Ravenclaw have booked the pitch today. Besides, my company can’t be all that bad can it?”

At that, Tomohito gave him a smile, “no, it’s not. Thank you for keeping me company. It’s just that, what’s the point of being Hufflepuff’s Qudditch Captain if I can’t even practice as much as I want to.”

“Don’t worry,” the Slytherin reassured, “I’m sure that you’ll give those Gryffindors a run for their money no matter how little you practice.”

“Thanks, man,” Tomohito smiled. Their bubble of quietude was unceremoniously popped at the sound of a door banging open, causing them both to swivel their heads towards the noise.

"Yo, Nagisa, what's up?" Karma called loudly as he entered the Hogwarts Library, ignoring the nasty looks he was getting from the librarian and the other students. He slung an arm around the blunette's shoulders when he arrived at their shared table and leaned forward to look over his essay, "oooh, The Unforgivables. Sounds fun."

"Hey there, Karma," Nagisa greeted the Gryffindor, totally aware of the disconcerted look that Tomohito shot the red head at his apparent interest in the worst curses a witch or wizard could ever cast, "how are you doing?"

"I'm fine as always," Karma replied smugly, "especially considering that Terasaka is going to be hopping around in a Jelly-Legs until someone comes to rescue him.”

“You really ought to start cooling it with the pranks you know,” Nagisa said, “especially considering that we’ve got O.W.L.S this year.”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about me, Nagi,” the redhead smiled as he patted said head, “I’ve got some of the best grades in our year.”

It was then that they were joined by Yuuma Isogai, Gryffindor Prefect and Quidditch Captain, and his best friend and fellow member of the House of crimson and gold, Hiroto Maehara.

"Karma, you're not causing trouble again are you?" Yuuma asked with reproach, "you wouldn't want to lose any more house points. Not after that stunt you pulled earlier in the Great Hall."

"Of course not," Karma said sweetly, "I'm just spending time with my fellow classmates, that's all."

"Yo, Tomohito," Hiroto laughed as he punched the Hufflepuff lightly, "ready for the game tomorrow?"

"Sure, I am," Tomohito replies firmly, the smile on his face was coupled with a competitive, determined fire in his eyes, "and we’re going to beat you, you'll see."

"I'm sure that you and your team will definitely give us a hard time," Yuuma smiled pleasantly, "we've both definitely got big shoes to fill when it comes to maintaining the legacies of our former captains."

"And I'm sure you're both doing them proud," Nagisa said warmly, "I don't think that two better students could have been chosen."

Tomohito and Yuuma both blushed and smiled at the praise. Maehara laughed and ruffled the Slytherin's blue locks, "so, Nagisa, you're rooting for Gryffindor, right?"

"Of course he is," Karma smirked, "it's the most obvious choice."

"Hey," Sugino furrowed his eyebrows, "he happens to be _my_ best friend, you know. Obviously, he's going to be cheering for Hufflepuff."

"Why can't I just support both houses?" Nagisa asked to try and keep everyone's volume down in an attempt to stop them from getting kicked out of the library. He and Yuuma both shared a tired look and sighed as the two Gryffindors and Hufflepuff all got into an argument over which house Nagisa should be supporting tomorrow.

“At least come to our after party to celebrate our win,” Karma told Nagisa, ignoring Sugino’s ‘hey!’, “I’ve even got something special lined up for our first game of the year. I’ll give you a hint: it begins with ‘Fire’ and ends with ‘Whiskey’.”

“You’ve got firewhiskey?” they all asked in alarm.

“How’d you even smuggle that in?” Hiroto asked in awe.

“Oh, I have my ways,” Karma smiled.

“You know, Karma, you're the reason I’m thankful that we can't apparate in Hogwarts,” Tomohito said wearily.

“Karma! We’re only Fifth Years. We’re way too young to be drinking Firewhiskey,” Isogai admonished.

“Oh quit it Mr Prefect. It’s just a bit of fun,” Karma waved him off, “if anything it would provide some good motivation to the team.”

“I honestly don’t know why I’m even surprised anymore,” Nagisa sighed, “if you really think that I’m going to drink underaged then you’ve got another thing coming.”

Karma smirked at Nagisa’s exasperated look.

"Come join us, Nagisa," he purred softly in Nagisa's ear as he leaned down, causing the blunette to turn red and his pigtails to ruffle up in fluster, "I swear I'll make it worth your while.”

“Akabane! Are you bothering my housemate?” Gakushuu said as he strode into the library, flanked by his entourage of fellow Slytherins. His eyes were narrowed in the distaste they always held whenever he was within ten feet of Karma.

“It’s okay, Gakushuu,” Nagisa smiled at the strawberry blond, “we were just talking.”

It was no secret that Karma and Gakushuu weren’t each other’s favourite person. Knowledge of them being rivals was practically school-wide, what with their public spats and competitive drive to be better at the other at practically everything (and the fact that they were both sorted into the houses that have been competitors for years only fueled the fire they had to surpass the other). Whilst most of the Gryffindors held Gakushuu at an arm's distance and most Slytherins regarded Karma with repugnance, Nagisa was close friends with both of them, much to the disbelief and confusion of the entire school. Sharing a dorm in the Slytherin dungeons with Gakushuu made him and the towheaded wizard grow a close relationship where they felt comfortable enough to let their guards down with each other and spending time with Karma made him immune to his mischievous, trouble-making and borderline sadistic tendencies. They were both really good people deep down once you get to know them, and he only wished that they could spend five minutes together without bursting out into yet another argument.

“Yeah, we were. So why don’t you just slither away and go hiss at someone else, Mr second-place-in-Charms?” Karma said snidely whilst making a mocking ‘shoo’ gesture with his hands.

“Careful Akabane,” Gakushuu warned as his eyes narrowed further, “as Prefect I can take off points for your disrespect.”

“Oh, you're sure asking to be hexed now.”

“Enough,” Nagisa whisper-yelled, “both of you. Tomohito and I were trying to do our homework in peace so if you want to hang around can you please do so quietly. Otherwise, you can leave.”

So that is how Nagisa found himself sitting at a table in Hogwarts’ Enchanted Library with three Gryffindors, five Slytherins and one Hufflepuff - who was still lamenting over his unfinished Potions’ essay.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my Tumblr: https://snakeboistan.tumblr.com/


End file.
